


The summer we met

by Kath5



Category: JONES Diana Wynne - Works
Genre: Cheating love kids 16yearsmarriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kath5/pseuds/Kath5
Summary: Diana and Julian are married for 16 years now. Julian has changed, but what changed him? Read the story to find out more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story to ever write, might be grammar mistakes don't mind them, and thank you in advance xx.

It's late, so late and Julian hasn't come home yet. He's changed, something doesn't add up, he used to come home as soon as he finishes his work, used to take me on a date on a weekly basis, and used to spend his spare time cuddled with our kids watching movies.   
Everything has changed, I don't even know how it started, its just kinda happened. It really pains me how he suddenly closed off, I'm trying to give him some space but still it isn't enough. Picking my phone to ring him, then I hear shuffling around and I know for sure that he's drunk. 

Julian comes singing summer love like he doesn't have a care in the world. I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep, I can hear him shifting around the room changing into he's pajamas. When he lefts the duvet to get in bed there's a little hope, tiny hope that he's going to cuddle me. Instead he lays on he's left side giving me his back. I hate myself more for hoping. 

The weather is so hot being in late July, I can feel every sweat in my back wetting my white v-neck shirt. 'Why do I have to do everything by myself' I think, 'oh right because freaking Julian is so busy to prepare for his son's birthday'. When I get home I threw everything in the kitchen and head right away to the bathroom filling the tube and pouring a lavender bubble bath, rushing to take of my clothes to get in but I catch myself in the mirror and I stare at my reflection, I see the baby fat from when I was pregnant with Jade. I get closer to the mirror and now I can see the dark circles under my eyes, the crinkles around my eyes and the freckles on my face. I get in the tube without trying to wash everything off. Thinking, is that why he's changed? Is it because I became fat and ugly?.

"I know, but...like, it's killing me thinking that he's cheating on me" taking sharp breathe trying to calm myself.  
"Look Dee, you can talk to him after Adam's birthday it's like a week away right? And I'll be there for you, that bitch better not be doing it or else god help me.." Sara says sarcastically and I let out a teary laugh.   
"Yeah, I guess so" I say while picking up Jade's toys and placing the phone between my shoulder and ear talking idly with Sarah when I hear the door opens and closes, "Hey, I'll talk to you later I think Julian is home already,, okay, love you too". I go to check the door and I see Julian standing there taking his shoes off. I smile at him and he makes eye contact and I feel my heart stutter, I go for a hug and he starts showering me with kisses, I giggle into the crook of his neck and shoulder, "What..are you...doing?" Is all I manage to say before his kissing me deep and hard, it gets heated when he slides his tongue on my mouth, and I moan into his mouth, "please" is all I can say,he bites on my upper lip and I gasp panting looking him in the eyes, "bedroom" he says dryly, voice rough and I don't argue farther.

The next few days roll around and everything goes back to like how it was, with Julian avoiding me and preparing for Adam's birthday and the weather adds to the stress, what with it being so hot. 

"Muuuummy" I hear Adam says excitedly and he jumps on me giggling happily. "Muuum.. its my birthday and I need my birthday breakfast" he says pouting at me.   
"Oh really is it your birthday? I kinda forgot" I fake a gasp, he giggles harder "No you didn't, you never forget our birthdays, it's daddy's job" I hold still for a moment, shocked, not knowing how to react, playing it cool I laugh and tickle him "St..op.... Mum....stop...please" he says laughing hard. "Go wake your siblings then" I tell him stretching. "They're already up waiting ..com'on Mum" Adam says tugging me by my arm. 

The morning pass with Alice and Bella helping me. Sarah comes for lunch and sticks around with the final touches. By 5 pm Adam's friends start coming handing me their gifts and run off to play with Adam. Seven rolls with three calls and fife massages yet Julian is nowhere to be seen nor found. 'Fucking Julian couldn't even come early in his own son's birthday' I think.   
Sarah signals to me to follow her to the kitchen " Where the fuck is he?" She whispers yell.   
"Do you think I fucking know?" I snap.   
"I knew he was gonna this. Fuck, am done with his sorry arse, we are not going to wait for him any longer" I say straighting my dress heading out of the kitchen.   
"Adaaam... cake time hun come on" I try to be as cheerful as I can hoping no one noticed my voice cracking up. A punch of children come up running taking there seats around the table singing happy birthday, it's when I hear the door closes with a force followed with an 'oops' and a laugh.   
There standing a tipsy Julian with a   
brunette haired woman giggling by his side. "Hello everyone, sorry I'm late. We were holed up at the company" he says "This is my colleague Lana" grinning at her so hard that his face might break.

"Julian can I talk to you in the kitchen...alone?"  
I say forcing a smile. I catch a glimpse of Sarah shaking her head disapprovingly.   
"What the fuck is wrong with you? It's your son's birthday and you come late? And what? With a fucking woman hanging off your shoulder? For what?" I all but lash out at him. He looks at me coolly "Her car broke and I invited her, so what?" 'God he's going to be the death of me' I think. "And what with you coming late? Might I add tipsy? Were drinking at work? Or did you st..?" I was cut off by Sarah all but bragging into the kitchen. "The kids are waiting out what ever is going on you can carry on with it later" Sarah says pointedly.   
I glare at him and head out, trying to regain my calm. "Let's go back to the cake how about that?hmm" the kids cheers and sing again and Adam makes his wish and we cut the cake giving the kids first, when there's no more plastic plates I go to the kitchen to bring more. It's then when the day takes a sharp turn, there on the counter sitting a very drunk Lana with a very drunk Julian kissing like there's no tomorrow.  
I gasp loudly and then they scramble out of each other with wide eyes, panting hard. "Look, I .." Julian tries to explain but I cut him short "Get her out of here.. now" is all I say. She fixes her too shot skirt for work and heads out in a hurry. I turn around to get out of the kitchen and he catch my wrist in his hand. "Plea.." 'slap' I slap him, he looks at me too shocked, as if he didn't expect it. "Don't you fucking touch" I snap at him. Sarah for the second time brag in wich I'm thankful for. "Wha..?" She tries to ask when I cut her "He did it" I say with a set jaw, I can feel my eyes burn with tears but I try to hold up.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's too short, I need a beta if that's alright and thank you 


End file.
